PS You Were a Lovely Prat
by emmalads2
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are in today's era and some serious stuff starts going down.


P.S. You Were a Lovely Prat

**Title: **_P.S. You Were a Lovely Prat_

**Author: **_Emma Smith_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Summary: **_Merlin and Arthur are in today's era and some serious stuff starts going down._

**Disclaimer:**_ Nope definitely not the owner. MY CREYS. Not that Arthur and Merlin don't get a lot of Bromance scenes I wish they'd have more._

**Random Chat**

**Merlin: **_He's a prat! An annoying one too, remember that!_

**Arthur: **_You didn't say that last night Merlin. Remember he's like a girl, so girly Merlin_

_**Merlin: **__Forget the prat comment. He's a right out Asshole_

**Memories that will haunt.**

Merlin pulled me into a heart-warming kiss, he knew that would calm me down, the prat! "Hey, unfair tactics!" I accused while Merlin laughed and rolled me onto the floor "Get up! Otherwise you'll get nothing done today" I huffed at his statement, knowing he was right. I just wanted to lay in bed with my boyfriend, was that so bad? I groaned and got up getting ready for another day of sitting around, waiting on Merlin getting back from the hospital today. I shoved a pillow at him reminding him of his appointment "Yeah, I know. I'm a bit worried though" I hugged him from behind telling him everything was going to be alright. Worried myself, but there is no point in both of us worrying.

Merlin flung himself down on the couch watching some show about a nine hundred year old man. Kind of creepy if I do say so but Merlin seemed hypnotised by the show so I sat down beside him tangling my fingers with his "This is the episode were he dies and changes, isn't it all very…magical. I like magic." Merlin always had, sometimes; when he was in a silly mood, he would act like he had powers and act like a hero. We sat and watched this episode and then we went outside to the beach, it was less than a five minute walk so we got there fairly quickly, Merlin being hyper and all made him walk that much faster. When got there we took our shoes off to walk along the beach, it was very peaceful until Merlin's phone beeped telling him it was time "Be safe" I said giving him a quick kiss while he laughed and retorted with "Look who's talking, the fumbling prat!" He was still laughing as he walked away.

I sat down in the sand and I watched him leave as my eyes started to sting. I had my suspicions of what was wrong with Merlin and I feared they may be right. I sat and cried silently for a while, letting the heat from the sun sink into my skin and as I started to feel the sting of sunburn I know I'd been sitting there for hours, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket confirmed my suspicions. Merlin was finished. I dug my phone out of my jeans and looked at the text which was from, that's right; you guessed it, Merlin.

_**Home. Now. Gd&bad news. **_

_**Merls x**_

Uh oh. I got home as fast as I could to see Merlin lying on the double bed staring up at the glow in the dark stars that we put up together a week after we moved in with each other. He turned to look at me with sad eyes "Four." Was all he said and I don't know why but that number was significant it meant a lot. That much I gathered by the water gathering in his eyes, I went to scoop him up and cradle him in my arms "Four what?" I asked my own eyes welling up once again. Merlin started sobbing now "Four days" this hit my gut, I wasn't stupid I knew what he meant "That's impossible, only four?" Merlin was shaking as I tried to soothe him "Calm down, shh. It's going to be ok" Merlin punched me then "Ok? How is this going to be OK? I have FOUR fucking days to live Arthur! FOUR _**FUCKING **_DAYS" Merlin collapsed into my arms crying heavier than before, I sat there waiting with him until he stopped sobbing. My heart breaking at the sight of the raven haired man's tears, I'd never seen Merlin like this and just the thought of him leaving me reduced me to tears so we sat like that, comforted by each other's tears.

"Merlin" I said when he finished his shower while his hair was still wet, four days? Four days and he's going to leave me forever? No, no. This can't be happening. Merlin looked at me with sad eyes "We can get through this. You'll see" I think Merlin knew I was more convincing myself than anyone else and when he came over to take my hands, I couldn't look at him, not in those eyes. Not in his eyes, the deep blue I used to get lost in, the one part of him that told me everything even if his lips didn't.

"Look at me" he commanded and when I still didn't look at him he took my chin in his unbelievably soft hands and tilted my chin up to meet his eyes he kissed me the seconds not being long enough when he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine "Everything will be fine for you. You'll be able to live a life now instead of lying around here doing nothing all day, Anyway you should know I'll never leave you. Not completely." Merlin caught the angry tears running down my face "Why are you upset now?" he asked. I was pissed at him now. Being so oblivious! What a prat! "How dare you. How dare you think I've wasted my life with you, you're everything, you will never _not _be everything. Life doesn't mean shit without you Merlin" Merlin laughed mockingly at me punching my arm "What a prat, look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you so gushy" I laughed along with him stopping when we hear a knock at the door "Who is it?" Merlin shouted and I heard a girl shout back "It's Gwen!" Merlin's smile instantly stopped while I went to let Gwen in, a frown on my face also.

"What's wrong with you two? Who died?" we both winced but Merlin told her about the cancer and how he only has 4 days to live.

**Four Days Later**

I got the call about twenty minutes ago and I raced to the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room was excruciating. The doctor finally came out and told me I could go in.

Merlin had sweat trickling down his face and he looked hollow like nothing was in there but he still had strength to smile when I walked in. I sat down beside him and took his hand "Look at you, you look like death warmed up" I tried to smile and I failed. The tears already falling down my cheeks again, his hand was so warm in mine and his eyes were so dark! He looked tired and worn out "Hey, stop crying you'll start me off to. Silly prat." He chuckled to himself. Only Merlin can laugh on his death bed which broke my heart even more and made the sobs even louder. "Oh stop crying, remember what I said four days ago? I won't leave you Arthur not completely. Come here eh?" merlins weak hands tried to pull me to him and he gave up so I stood up and leant my forehead on his "I love you Merls" Merlin's breath was getting awfully strained now each breath seemed like it hurt him, he smiled back and pulled me down for a kiss "I love you too. You were a lovely prat, Arthur" I sat back down and waited with him until I heard the faintest of noises from him and then the machine gave out it's _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _to alert the doctors that Merlin had indeed passed away. There it was, my life disappeared, how was I to tell his mother? Hunith your son is dead? I looked once again at the man who had made my life worth living. Now he'll never know what he did for me, how he saved my life so many times without him even knowing.

It was the next morning when I got the first of the letters.

_**Dear Arthur,**_

_**I guess I've done it then? I've passed away now? You will get random letters from me Arthur. I told you that you were never completely rid of me, keep smiling; One day someone even better than me will love that smile even more than I did.**_

_**P.S. You were a lovely prat.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Merls.**_

_**A/N: **__My first Merthur fic. I think it went pretty well, you guys? One shot or should I make more chaps? Reviews are like hugs I would love a few 3_


End file.
